littledumdumclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cody
Nick Cody is a Melbourne-based stand-up comedian and podcaster. He is the co-host of Something for the Drive Home, a lo-fi weekly comedy podcast, with Bart Freebairn. Cody was the first guest on The Little Dum Dum Club on October 26, 2010. He has since become a running gag with Dassalo and Chandler as one of their most celebrated guests. He first returned to the show on the 28th of December, 2010; where he interrupted a recording with comedian Xavier Michelides. He also appeared on Episode 57 alongside Luke McGregor, recorded as a part of the Little Dum Dum Club's participation in the Earwolf Challenge. He returned on Episode 62 for a live LDDC alongside actress Virginia Gay and comedian Greg Fleet. Cody made his fifth appearance on the podcast alonside comedienne Anne Edmonds on the 89th episode of the show. The episode was published on June 5th, 2012. A few months later, Cody was a part of another live show, to celebrate the 100th episode of the podcast. The show also featured Yumi Stynes, Dave Thornton and Luke McGregor. In late 2012, Cody appeared in three consecutive episodes of the podcast while visting the U.S. with Tommy and Karl. He met up with them in their second "roadtrip" episode before joining them for their live show in Los Angeles alongside Matt Besser, Dave Anthony and Armen Weitzman. In the following two weeks, Nick would also guest on episodes starring returning guest Scott Aukerman and Kyle Kinane. Nick's first appearance of 2013 came in April, when he would join Tommy & Karl, Tom Gleeson and Luke McGregor for a live show as a part of the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. He was brought in as a last-minute replacement for Trevor Noah, who cancelled his appearance due to sickness. In May, Nick Cody's birthday was celebrated with a live episode at the party room of the McDonald's on Church Street in Melbourne. Guests included McGregor, Michelides and Nick's mum, Kerryn. The episode was a culmination of Kerryn's constant reminders to Karl as to when Nick's birthday was, which became a running gag unto itself. Cody returned in July 2013 alongside Dilruk Jayasinha; and then again in September for a Little Dum Dum Club/Something for the Drive Home ''crossover episode with Bart Freebairn. His final 2013 episode came on Christmas Eve, and also featured comic Brendon Walsh. Cody's returned for a live episode in Brisbane with Fiona O'Loughlin and Tom Ballard in March 2014; and again in September 2014, alongside Karl Woodberry, for the show's 2055th episode. Cody was one of several guests that appeared on the podcast's fourth birthday episode, the 22nd live episode and 218th overall. Following the episode, a commentary track was recorded for Nick's live DVD, ''Here's Trouble. The commentary track featured Tommy, Karl, Nick, Danny McGinlay, Dilruk Jayasinha, Xavier Michelides and Ben Lomas. With nineteen appearances on the podcast, he is currently the title-holder of the most appearances on the show. Category:Friends Of The Show